


5 Times Viktor Nikiforov Almost Had A Heart Attack and 1 Time He Kind of Did

by K_Astra



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, Ice Skating Family, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Protective Victor Nikiforov, Spell Victor with a K, True Love, True Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-23 07:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11985312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Astra/pseuds/K_Astra
Summary: Being an Alpha is never easy, even if you're Viktor Nikiforov. And especially if your mate is a very pregnant Katsuki Yuuri.Here are the 5 times Viktor Nikiforov almost has a heart attack, and 1 time he actually "has" one. But it's okay, no one dies.





	1. January

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, this is my very first A/B/O fan fiction for Yuri!!! On Ice. I hope I did okay. Please let me know in the comments on how I did. All suggestions and critiques are welcome. Right now I'm working on chapter 3 so hopefully there will be an update really soon.

There were two people growling in bed at 2am; Viktor in deep sleep dreaming about something intense, and Yuuri's pregnant belly keeping him up due to cravings. Yuuri being five months pregnant he needed to fulfill his cravings or he might just die right there next to his love. Yurri doesn't want that.

He debated whether or not to wake Viktor to make something for him, but knowing that the morning before Viktor had a taxing day at the rink teaching his new students. And on top of doing all the chores at home. Yuuri looked over at his beautiful Alpha, drooling all over his pillow, and took pity on him. What kind of Omega was he making his mate doing all the work while he just sits at home? Pregnant or not he needed to do his part as a good mate should.

Yuuri decided since what he knew what he wanted they didn't have at home he would go out on his own to get it. He wanted to prove he could take care of his own needs and let his Alpha rest. So with determination he quietly rose from bed, he kissed his love on the cheek, dressed warmly, checking the mirror in the living room to make sure he had matching shoes, and got his keys and wallet. But not before he wrote Viktor a note saying he'd be back soon leaving it by the door, and waving to a sleepy Makkahin on the couch.

So on Yuuri went in the chilly late evening (or really early morning) in St. Petersburg in search of ice cream, barbeque chips, and anchovies. He knew of a convenient store two blocks down so he shouldn't be long.

_Meanwhile...._

'Something isn't right...' thought Viktor.

'Yuuri... Yuuri...do...don't leave me...don't leave me!'

Viktor slowly woke up feeling a chill run though his core, he was feeling something he couldn't recognize. Fear maybe? He needed his mate. Reaching over to Yuuri's side of the bed his brows furrowed feeling what should be a warm slumbering body was instead a cold and empty bed side.

Confused he sat up rubbed his eyes and looked around noticing a faint glow coming from the direction of the kitchen. Smiling to himself Viktor knew his Yuuri must have woken up with cravings and decided to make something for himself. Even if it was 'Oh Gods, 2:33 in the morning.' he thought with a chuckle. Well, if the pup inside Yuuri demanded food who was he to be upset. But with Yuuri's due date only 4 months away he was insistent that he served Yuuri and take care of his needs.

 Yawning he lifted himself out of bed to join his omega.

"Yuuri, sweetheart if you were hungry you could..." Viktor started, but noticed the kitchen was clean and importantly empty.

Confused, Viktor looked in the living room only to find a slumbering poodle. Viktor checked the office, the bathroom, and the pantry where Yuuri liked to graze in. Panic started to sink in when he noticed Yuuri's walking shoes were missing, along with his wallet and keys from their usual spot by the door in the bowl.

The bowl! It had a note. Viktor snatched it up and read it. Suppressing a whine his worries evolved into striate up panic.

'How could I have done this?' Viktor screamed internally. 'What kind of an Alpha am I? My poor mate and pup having to go out on their own in the cold dark?!'

Sinking to the floor Viktor cried. "Yuuri... I'm sorry...."

He had to find them. He'll look all night if he had to. He'll make it up to his mate once he does. 'Yuuri will never have to lift a finger ever again.'

Throwing on his boots and coat over his flannel pajamas he ripped the door open to find a pregnant Yuuri, cheeks pink from the cold, with his arms full of goodies, just about to insert his keys in the lock.

"Yuuri!!" screamed Viktor, as he jumped on Yuuri. Yuuri shrieked in surprise trying not topple over from the force, and keep from dropping his food all over the entry way.

"Wha- Vitya! What's... wh-what's going on?" Yuuri stammered.

Yuuri was freezing! So pulling him back in the warmth of their apartment and locking the door behind them, Viktor hugged Yuuri with all his might, thankful to heaven above his love was safe in his arms.

Pulling away but not letting go Viktor looked his mate over to make sure he was truly alright. After some assurance Viktor's expression went from joy and relief to worry then anger. Tightening his grip on Yuuri he glared down forcing blue on brown eye contact.

 "I was worried sick! Do you have any idea what time it is?! Where did you go?!" demanded Viktor.

Quaking at the tone, Yuuri replied stuttering, "I...I was crav...craving so... some foo...food. We didn't have any...anything here that I wanted so..." Yuuri looked away in shame. He made his Alpha angry. What kind of mate was he, making Viktor worried? Tears were forming at the corner of his eyes.

"So?! So, that doesn't answer my question, where were you?! Why didn't you wake me up?! Viktor yelled, his voice straining.

"I....I.....*hick* I went to the 2...24...24 hour market. I didn't *hick* I didn't have the heart... to wake you." tears streaming down his face.

"You've been working so hard at the rink, and... taking care of me. So...so I tho...thought I could take car...care of my cravings. It was a quick trip..." stammered Yuuri. "I...go…gomen’nasai!" Going from English to Japanese in panic.

Viktor's expression softened. His sweet omega wanted to let him rest. 'How could I be so...' Holding on to Yuuri and his purchases he hugged him as his beloved cried. He had made his mate cry. Another failure on his part.

 Pitting his face onto Yuuri's bond mark he took a deep breath inhaling his Omega's sweet scent of vanilla, cinnamon, and earth mixing in his own scent of roses and honey. Their scents wafted through their home creating a blanket wrapping them up in warmth and dissipating the tension and fear away.

As the atmosphere settled Viktor started kissing and nibbling Yuuri's mark making Yuuri plaint and mewl.

"Oh Yuuri, don't ever scare me like that again," Viktor pleaded rubbing circles on Yuuri's back, "I don't care what time it is please just wake me up and I'll take care of you, please."

Slowly pulling away, Yuuri wiped his eyes with his free hand and smiled, "O-okay," looking deep in his mate's eyes, "I'm sorry for worrying you, I just-" Yuuri shivered hard.

"Yuuri!" Viktor was so preoccupied on Yuuri's whereabouts that he ignored the fact that Yuuri was still in his cold attire and holding his troublesome food.

"Let's get these off you and warm you up, hmm?" Viktor said with a smile. After helping take off Yuuri's coat and shoes Viktor brought Yuuri's snacks to the kitchen.

As he was putting the food away Yuuri was reaching on a shelf that was too high, "Yuuri, no!" Viktor scolded. He pulled Yuuri away and sat him down on a high stool and reached up for what he needed, and handed it to his mate.

"Viktor, I know you want to help me but I can managed to do some things on my own. I have to, I'm not helpless," Yuuri said with a huff. "I don't need you to always help me, especially with the simplest of tasks. I am more than capable..." he said looking down.

"Yuuri," Viktor's voice heating up again, "You're my mate, my very pregnant one at that, what would happen if you got hurt?" Looking at Yuuri he felt a pang of guilt.

"I, better than anyone else, knows you are more than capable of taking care of yourself," Viktor says gently taking his Omega's hand in his, "But, you had me so worried. Leaving at 2 in the morning is dangerous. Cravings be damned. I...am truly sorry..."

"You have nothing to be sorry for!" started Yuuri, "It was all my-"

"No," stepping in Viktor took is mate in his arms and started stroking his hair and face, "I am at some fault here, I made you cry..." his voice strained, "I never want to make you cry, ever. You are so caring, I know that you were just looking out for me. I am tired, but no matter how tired I am I want to make sure your safety, and the safety of our pup comes first." Tilting Yuuri's chin up, Viktor’s lips hovered over his mate's, looking deep into his eyes.

Looking back into deep blues, Yuuri nodded in understanding and closed the distance between them, slowly kissing his love. “I understand," Yuuri said pulling back, making his Alpha whine. "But you also have to understand that you are human, and you need your rest. With all that you do at the rink with Yakov and the kids."

"Well...I don't-" Viktor started.

"At least allow me to take care of some lite chores around the apartment, and allow me to do some lite shopping so you don't have to. I'll even call Yura to help me once in a while so I'm not alone." Yuuri interjected, offering Yura's assistance subsiding Viktor's worry slightly.

"We are equal mates, Vitya. Right? Yuuri asked.

Closing his eyes and taking a deep sigh, "Alright," Viktor said grinning at his mate who in turn wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed the corner of his lips. "But, you, and the baby," Viktor look down fondly at his mate's baby bump, “have to PROMISE me, that you won't go out in the middle of the god damn night for...ice cream and anchovies?!" Viktor gagged.

"And don't forget the barbeque chips." Yuuri added grabbing the bag with an unapologetic smile.

"Yuuri, I love you unconditionally, but that's just disgusting. Absolutely putrid.” Viktor exaggerating a fake gag.

"Hey," shoving Viktor's shoulder fondly, "This is for our pup, and it's telling me it's offended by your judgment on its food choices." he laughs.

"You're right, you're right," Viktor relents rubbing his mate's belly. "And I'm sorry again, for earlier." Looking up sheepishly.

"Me too, love, me too. However I should confess something," Yuuri starts, making Viktor snap up his posture. "What is it, Yuuri?" he asks worriedly.

"Well... don't be mad, but the 24 hour quick mart down the street didn't have what I wanted so I had to go to the other 24 hour quick mart..." Yurri finishes looking away.

"Yuuri." Viktor's voice heats up again, "That mart is 6 BLOCKS AWAY!

"I'm sorry Vitya!" Yuuri squeeks.

"Don't 'Vitya' me, Yuuri that's too far!! What happened to it being a 'quick trip'?"

"But I'm okay, see?"

"Yuuri, you're going to give me a heart attack!"

 

 


	2. February

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri was in a bit of a dilemma. Valentine’s Day was tomorrow and he had nothing prepared.

Yuuri was in a bit of a dilemma. Valentine’s Day was tomorrow and he had nothing prepared. After last month’s scare Yuuri promised Viktor that he wouldn’t leave the apartment without him or Yura for help and for safety reasons, so leaving for groceries or gifts was out of the question.

Absentmindedly rubbing his belly looking around the apartment, he couldn’t find anything he could make or sneakily rewrap. With nothing in sight he went for the kitchen, ‘Maybe I can make him a special dinner instead, I’ll just have to prepare it’, Yuuri thought.

Much to his dismay there was nothing good in the refrigerator. He couldn’t even make his husband’s favorite Katsudon. Taking a deep sigh Yuuri spotted a bag of chocolate melts on the counter.

“That’s it!” Yuuri squealed in happiness. “I can make him Valentine’s day chocolate! He’ll really be happy.”

Rolling up his sleeve,s in determination, Yuuri set off to collect the chocolate, molds, milk, and pots. He was going to make the best chocolate ever!

Yuuri was stirring the pot making sure the chocolate was melting properly when he remembered, Christophe’s birthday was also on Valentine’s Day. Since meeting Viktor, Yuuri had become good friends with the Swiss skater and thought sending him an early greeting would make his day.

Turning down the heat on the stove Yuuri left for his bedroom to grab his cell and Facetime Chris. Sitting down on his bed the screen rang and in no time the Swiss’ face popped up with a sly grin.

“Yuuri!” Chris’s sultry voice sang, “What a lovely surprise!”

“こんにちは, Chris! Oh,” Yuuri clearing his throat, “Bon anniversaire!”

“Pourquoi merci, mon cher!” Chris said laughing in delight and a wink. “I see Viktor is helping you improve your French, you’re doing well.”

“Oh yes, he’s been trying,” laughed Yuuri heartily. “However, unlike him I don’t really have the talent to pick up languages as fast as he can.”

“Well, if you need help improving your French speaking skills I’m sure I can fly over to Russia and DEFINETLY help,” Chris offers with a mischievous glint in his eyes, “It’s all about moving your tongue the right way.”

“Chris!” Yuuri blushes scandalized.

“Oh Yuuri, you innocent man.” Laughed Christophe. “I only kid, but not really. Tell me though, how is the baby…”

Yuuri and Chris talked for a while catching up on how retirement was treating them. The Swiss Alpha talking animatedly about his Beta and their recent travels, and Yuuri on his pregnancy and Viktor’s new role at the rink as Yakov’s replacement coach for the younger students. Chris talked about his new modeling gig with a new sporting brand, and Yuuri being oblivious said that was a HUGE accomplishment. Chris made an inappropriate joke, having a good laugh at an embarrassed Yuuri.  Yuuri was about to retort a reply when the fire alarm stared reverberating throughout the apartment.

“The chocolate! Chris, I’m sorry but I have to go!” Yuuri hung up and ran for the kitchen. The entire area was blanketed in a cloud of burned chocolate. Yuuri grabbed a pot holder and removed the burnt pot into the sink. “Damn it,” Yuuri swore at himself. “It’s ruined.” Tear’s pooling in his eyes.  

Looking around the smoke was spreading throughout the apartment. Yuuri opened all the window but the alarm was still screaming above. He just wanted to shut it off but he couldn’t reach. He needed the step ladder.

Retrieving the ladder from the closet he placed it right under the alarm and was about to step on the final step when his Alpha burst through the entry way, making him teeter side to side.

“Yuuri!” Viktor screamed, “Is there a fire? What’s going on?”

“Vitya I…” Stuttered Yuuri, ‘I messed up again’, he thought.

Viktor ran to where Yuuri was, and helped him off the ladder and guided him into the bathroom where the smoke didn’t spread. Viktor ran back to tend to the fire alarm. As he was stepping on the ladder, it gave way a little and one of the safety brackets fell to the floor.

Steading himself he reached up and fanned the alarm until it was satisfied there was no longer a fire. He slowly climbed down. He inspected the broken ladder but decided to leave it back in the closet. He’d deal with it later. He needed to see his Omega first.

Walking in the bathroom he saw a crying Yuuri trying to wash burnt stuff off his hands. Pulling his love into a tight embrace, “Yuuri are you alright? What happened?” Viktor asked.

“I’m sorry, Vitya. I messed up, I’m really sorry. I can’t do anything right.” Yuuri sobbed.

He can’t bear to see his love like this. “Yuuri, its ok love. Just tell me what happened.”

Yuuri wiped his face as Viktor kissed the rest of the tears away murmuring sweet reassurances to his shaken mate.

They walked into the kitchen and looked at the burned pot with charred chocolate. Looking up at his Alpha, Yuuri started explaining his dilemma, his intentions, and his call with Chris. He was fumbling with his sleeves and was about to start crying again when Viktor just pulled Yuuri to his chest and placed his hand on back and swollen belly.

“Shhh, its ok my love. Everything is ok.” Viktor assured, “Your heart, as always, was in the right place. Thank you for trying to make me something. I couldn’t have asked for a more loving mate.” He cooed.

Yuuri pressed his face into Viktor’s neck and slowly breathed in and out, taking in his Alpha’s scent, calming himself.

“I will admit though,” Viktor started, “When I was outside the door I nearly had a heart attack, thinking the whole place was on fire. I’m not as young as I used to be, Yuuri. My heart can only take so much.” He says with a laugh.

Pressing his face harder Yuuri hiccupped, “I know, I’m so sorry, Vitya. I really am.”  

“No, it’s alright now. I’m home, and I’ve got you and our pup.” Pulling away but not letting go Viktor leaned down and slowly kissed his mate’s lips. “Just promise me, no more distracting phone calls while cooking. Even if it someone’s birthday.” Viktor laughed rubbing his nose in Yuuri’s smoky hair.

“I promise, I’ll be more careful.” Looking deep in his husband’s eyes, “I love you, and happy early Valentine’s day.”

“Happy early Valentine’s Day, my love.”      


	3. March

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri is at the rink while Viktor teaches his beginners class. While overlooking his husband struggle with his students Yuuri shares a special moment with a certain punk that gives Viktor's heart a fluffy squeeze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The moment that gives Viktor a near heart attack is more of a brief flash back. I just feel bad for making him go through so much with Yuuri's pregnancy that I thought a "heart attack" with fluff might be the break his little heart needs. Besides, we have three more chapters to go. He needs a break.
> 
> And a side note, when I'm referring to Katsuki Yuuri, I spell his name with the double U. Yuri Plisetsky Is either Yuri/Yura (for endearment). 
> 
> Хорошо класс! Время обернуть его на день-Good class! Time to wrap it for the day.
> 
> (Any Russian translation I used in my stories are from the help of my co-workers at my job :] I'm hopping they are translated correctly, or closely.) (Any Japanese translations that will appear are from the help of Google Translate or my Uncle.

“Хорошо класс! Время обернуть его на день!” Viktor called out to his pupils. Some were struggling to skate out to the gate so Viktor started collecting them up one by one like a Shepard to his flock.

Since retirement Viktor and Yuuri had been teaching basic classes in St. Petersburg to beginner skaters and training Yura on the side. But since Yuuri’s pregnancy he’s been on leave until the baby is due. So until then, Viktor has his mate parked on the side lines safe and sound.

At Viktor’s insistence, if Yuuri wanted to come to the rink he would have to stay put on the bleachers and stay put. It may sound harsh for him to not allow Yuuri to even walk around and stand, but the last time they were at the rink Yuuri snuck on the ice while Viktor was in a meeting with Yakov. While he wasn’t doing any jumps or fast spins, he was however helping Yura with his step sequence, he lost his footing and fell head first on the ice. This was three months in of being pregnant, mind you. So to give his mate peace of mind Yuuri will stay still. And frankly, Yuuri thought Viktor’s heart couldn’t take much more stress.

Observing with fondness at the sight of Viktor doting on his pupils, Yurri couldn’t help but imagine the two of them with their own pup teaching it how to skate for the first time, gliding around the rink each one holding their child’s hand. Just the thought alone was….

As he was wiping a tear from under his glasses he felt a slight shove on his arm. Looking up he was face to scowling face with non-other than the Russian Punk himself; Yuri Plisetsky.

“Oh! Hi Yura!” Yuuri smiled. “Are you just getting in for practice?”

“Obviously, pig. That’s why I’m here. I’m just waiting for all those brats to get outta of the rink, but THEY’RE TOO SLOW! HURRY IT UP OLD MAN!” He yelled in Viktor’s direction.

Looking over Viktor rolled his eyes, yet couldn’t help but wave and smile at the pair. Looking over at his mate he blew Yuuri a kiss and a wink, making the Omega blush.

“OI! QUIT BEING FUCKING DISCUSTING YOU OLD GEEZER!” screamed the teenager.

“Yura! Watch your language, there are children present.” Yuuri chided, protectively placed both his hands on his belly, as if it would protect them from Yuri’s fowl mouth.

“Calm down! It’s not like your offspring could understand me from inside your fat stomach.” Huffed Yuri. Even though his words aim to hurt, his facial expression was somewhat gentle. Giving Yuuri a warm feeling.

Yuuri had always had a soft spot for the young Alpha. Even if at times Yuri could be downright mean, and at times even cruel, it never changed how Yuuri felt for him. As if maybe, the Russian Punk, was his own pup too.

Just like before Yuri came and interrupted his original train of thought, Yuuri had a look of wonder as he imagined Yuri Plisetsky skating alongside him, with Viktor, and their pup as one big family. Again, he had to wipe a tear from his eyes. It was just….

“Oi, pig! Why are you crying? Get a hold of yourself! VIKTOR! YOUR OMEGA IS LOOSING IT!” Yuri screamed, yet again pulling Yuuri out of his day dream.

Viktor looked over with concern and was about to walk over when his mate waved him off with a smile signaling him not to worry. Viktor nodded and started walking the group out towards the entrance of the rink leaving the pair alone.

They were silent for a while, listening to the hum of the lights above.

“I’m sorry, Yura,” Yuuri said finally, “I just had a beautiful thought.” He said with a bright smile at the teen. Then slowly looked towards the rink as if seeing an image only he could envision. He smiled again to himself.

Yuri shifting his feet uncomfortably and awkwardly, “…You’re weird.” He muttered, but there was a hint of a smile, as if he knew what was on the Omega’s mind, he could see it too. He eyed the baby bump from the corner of his eye. The last time the Omega was at the rink he injured himself. A stab of guilt bit at the young man, since it was him Yuuri was helping that day. He pushed and pushed until the Omega relented and joined him on the ice.

At first he couldn’t have cared if the Omega was expecting a baby. But when he and Viktor announced their retirement he was livid to say the least. He was pissed that they had ‘ruined’ (His words) their careers and abandoned the ice for a stupid baby. But deep down he was scared. (Not that he would ever admit it out loud.) He was scared that he was being replaced by some brat that came about after Yuuri’s last heat, but later found that wasn’t the case.

Over the months after they announced their pregnancy, both Viktor and Yuuri kept Yuri involve in all their outings, they still had him over for dinner almost every day. On the weekends they would go shopping for themselves and the baby. Even when Yuri’s birthday came the couple, along with the rest of the Russian Skate family, made it a day all about him. It was as if nothing has changed. Deep down he felt what the Omega had felt for him; family. And they were expecting a new member.

Out of nowhere the fierce Russian Punk gently placed his hand on Yuuri’s belly and held it there. Yuuri didn’t say anything, or even look at Yuri. He just placed his hand on top of his and stayed there.

Viktor was walking back in when he eyed the pair. Their hands over his pup. For a split second his Alpha instincts told him to tear the young Alpha away from his mate, but as he took a deep breath he remembered who that young one was; without a doubt it was a boy he considered his own.

Tears started to pool from Viktor’s eyes. He clenched his chest with his hand feeling his heart about to burst at the seams. He could feel it beat and skip right under his palm. The palpations in his chest was out of love; love for his mate, love for Yura, and love for their unborn child. If he would die of a heart attack it would be out of love, (unlike the last incident). Collecting himself he walked to his brood. They just looked…. Beautiful. And they were his.


	4. April

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri is short, Viktor is tall.  
> In this chapter Yuuri has a great fall.
> 
> Read to see what happens next!

Yuuri was not short, by any means. If anything his height was slightly above average in Japan. However, his Alpha husband, was a head taller than him. And Viktor, as wonderful as he was, always forgot that and ended up putting things high on the top shelf. Like a certain glass bowl Yuuri needed to use to make for dinner. And his tall mate was at the rink.

‘Crap.’ He thought. As if knowing the pain personally Makkahin boofed in agreement with the Omega, then left to nap in the master bedroom. Yuuri just shook his head and laughed knowing only he could face this dilemma alone. 

Yuuri could barely touch the bottom of the bowl with his fingertips when standing on his tippy toes. But straining his back like that could be bad for himself and the baby. Cursing to himself he needed to find a way to get the bowl. But he wasn’t going to give up, so grabbing the step ladder from the supply closet he ascended the four steps up to grab the bowl. Anyone would have thought there wouldn’t be a problem.

As Yuuri stood on the top of the ladder he successfully obtained the bowl, but as he was about the step down but the middle step the ladder gave way.  

As Yuuri felt gravity pull him down he tried to grab the shelf for stability but that only pulled its contents out. He landed on his back hard as plates, mugs and the bowl all fell and shattered on and around him. Yuuri curled in on himself to protect his stomach.

Hearing the commotion Makkahin bolted from the bedroom and came to Yuuri’s side licking at his cuts. In gratitude Yuuri stroked Makkahin’s side, accidentally smearing blood on his fur. Yuuri tried to rise from the apartment floor without success. His phone was in his room, he couldn’t reach anyone.

He started sobbing, he was indeed helpless. He felt ashamed. He had convinced his mate that he was capable of taking care of some things around the house, when he couldn’t even make dinner. The last time this happened he almost set the apartment on fire over some stupid chocolate for Valentine’s Day.

‘Viktor will be furious with me… I messed up, again.’ the Omega thought in panic.

‘My Alpha will be so angry, he’ll see me as an unfit mate…’

‘What if I hurt his child?! No, our baby!’

‘I did this to myself! I’m an unfit Omega!

Hurt, bleeding and on his back he sobbed.

After what felt like hours Yuuri felt a lick on his cheek. Looking up through blurry eyes he sees Makkachin staring at him in the eyes. As if for a moment he could hear a small voice telling Yurri to get up. Nodding in understanding Yuuri started to slowly get up. Makkachin guiding him up on his feet, even staying still to be used as support for his human.

Yuuri steadied himself on his feet shaking the broken glass from his sweater and hair. Looking at the floor he’s surrounded by broken glass, blood, and tears. Gingerly he stepped around the mess and made his way to the bathroom to clean up and to inspect the damage.

Looking at the clock in the bathroom he has about thirty minutes to clean himself up and clean up the mess before his mate comes home. He just hope Viktor will stay late tonight…

 _Meanwhile_ …

Viktor was on his way home. His class ended up leaving early due to one of the kids having the chicken pox. ‘If one kid has it, they can all have it’ laughed Viktor to himself. ‘Kids are gross, now that I think about it,’ he continued in thought. ‘But not my kid!’ Viktor’s chest puffs in pride. ‘Knowing Yuuri, our kid will be prim, proper, clean and well taken care of by their amazing, power couple parents.’ he muses. ‘Speaking of my Yuuri, he’s just wonderful…’

Viktor’s thoughts are halted by a sign to a flower shop. ‘Carnations…’ he thinks to himself.

‘Yuuri deserves flowers-his favorite flowers.’ Smiling Viktor goes in and picks the biggest arrangement of carnations; pink to match his mate’s cheeks when he blushes.

With flowers in hand he jogs home excited to see what his mate has made for dinner. Going up the elevator to their apartment he chuckles at their early conversation;

_“No, Vitya I can’t make Katsudon again.” Scolds Yuuri._

_“Daww! But why not? It’s so good, you make it almost like your mom does back at Yu-Topia. C’mon, aren’t you at least craving for it?” Viktor attempts._

_“Honestly, I am. But we both know that it’s loaded in calories and I have to stick to a healthy diet for the baby’s sake, so no. Not tonight, but I promise you it will be just as good.” Yuuri smiled brightly._

‘Really, how can I argue with such a cute face?’ Viktor muses again as he walks up his front door.

As soon as he entered the flat he’s greeted to an excitable (?) Makkachin who jumps on his front in haste.

“Makka!! Hi boy, miss me? Where is Yuuri?” Viktor inquires. “Yuuri?” he calls out. No answer.

Taking off his jacket he notices there was a dark stain on Makkachin’s already dark fur. Kneeling down he pokes it to see its smeared red on his finger. Puzzled he looks Makkachin over. After confirming that Makkachin was okay he thought nothing of it.  

“Hmm.” Calling out again as he takes off his shoes, “Yuuri, sweetheart, you’ll never believe the day I’ve had. One of the kid’s had chicken pox and my class had to leave early,” Making his way into the kitchen with flowers in hand, laughing, “You’d think the parent’s would have thought it was the plague of death or…”

Broken glass littered the floor, as well, blo….blood? Viktor has walked into a murder scene, he’s sure of it. Looking around slowly his heart is pounding in his chest. Looking at Makkachin pacing back and forth in front of the bathroom door whining. Light filters from the bottom.

“Yuuri!” Viktor shouted, throwing the flowers on the floor and bolting for the bathroom. He grabbed a hold of the knob only to find it has been locked. Banging on the door he yells, “Yuuri, Yuuri! Answer me, are you ok?! Please open the door!”

On the other side he can hear a cry, his mate is in a lot of pain. He could smell it as well; his Omega was in deep distress. The love of his life is in pain and he’s locked out. “Yuuri, my love, please open the door, you’re in pain, and I can hear you, please.” Begged Viktor.

On the other side he can hear a stifled wail. Viktor’s heart breaks into a million pieces mirroring the glass on the floor.

“…Alpha…” came a weak reply from the other side.

“Yuuri, please open the door. What happened?”

“For…forgive me, Alpha.” Came a sob.

“For what, love?”

“I couldn’t take care of myself…I hurt… I hurt our baby…” another sob.

Viktor’s heart lurched in fear. What did Yuuri mean by that? What happened? What happened to his mate and pup? His heart was about to climb out of his throat and choke him from how scared he was.

He couldn’t wait any more for his mate to come to his senses. With all his might he worked his way to break the door down. He started off with his shoulder but that didn’t work well, so he kicked the door over and over until the lock gave way.

Finally he was inside the bathroom, what he saw shook his being to the core; his mate, love of his life, huddled in a corner of the bathroom cut up, bruised, holding his head in his hands, and in the middle of a panic attack.

“Oh, Yuuri!” Viktor clamored over to his mate and held on to him. Laying down next to him, Viktor brought Yuuri close to his chest. Laying Yuuri’s head on his chest he curled his body protectively around Yuuri’s middle somehow to shelter their baby.

Breathing in deep he tried to have his mate match up with his heartbeat, while at the same time releasing his pheromones to calm Yuuri further. But his heart was beating too fast to sync with Yuuri’s. He was too frightened. So instead Viktor just laid on the floor clinging to his mate hoping Yuuri would reach for him, because he was Yuuri’s life line and Viktor would always pull him to safety.

After some time on the floor Yuuri’s breathing evened out. Viktor stroked his mate’s face finally feeling some relief at last. Slowly Viktor started sitting Yuuri up on his lap. Even though Yuuri was calm now, he still wasn’t meeting Viktor’s gaze. The smell of shame reeked off Yuuri and Viktor wanted nothing more than to just hold Yuuri in his arms longer, but he needed to inspect the damage before he could do that.

Viktor got to his feet and slowly guided Yuuri to the toilet to sit. Still averting his gaze Yuuri did as instructed. Viktor slowly lifted his mates face to inspect the cuts around his cheeks, neck and forehead. Taking a deep breath he got up and fetched the first aid kit.

After working on Yuuri’s face; a few cuts here and there, some light bruising already forming. After a thought, Viktor inspected Yuuri’s swollen belly; small cuts near the navel but bruising has yet to form. Placing a hand on his pup he scented his mate’s belly to give some comfort. Viktor would have to take Yuuri to the hospital.

Still avoiding eye contact and not giving any verbal replies, Yuuri was hoisted in Viktor’s arms as they made their way towards the door. Right before they left however, Viktor locked up Makkachin in their bedroom for safe keeping away from the broken glass.

As Viktor looked over the mess in the kitchen he noticed the ladder on the floor. It was then he remembered the last time it was in use; Valentine’s Day. When he used it to fan out the alarm. The missing safety… ‘Oh Gods, this is my fault.’ Viktor felt he had been hit with a truck.

Looking down at his mate limp in his arms the felt the guilt wash over him. Shaking his head as the tears leaked from his eyes they finally left for the hospital.

Once they reached the car Viktor cautiously placed Yuuir in the back seat laying him down. He winced as he was laid out.

“Yuuri,” Viktor asked, “Did I hurt you? Tell me what hurts. Yuuri?” Yuuri didn’t answer, almost like he didn’t even hear his voice. Viktor reached to stroke Yuuri’s cheek, nothing.

Since leaving the bathroom Yuuri hadn’t said a word, or even looked at Viktor. Viktor knew his mate had shut down. Even if he wasn’t having a panic attack he was disassociating his surroundings, Viktor included. ‘He’s blaming himself again. If only he knew…’ Viktor thought. ‘I am so careless!’

Self-loathing won’t help his love, so rubbing his tears away Viktor made it for the driver’s side and floored it out of the garage heading to the nearest hospital.

Reaching the entrance of the hospital Viktor ran to Yuuri’s side and as carefully as he could carried his beloved to the front desk.

“Помогите! Это срочно! (Help! This is an emergency!)” Viktor cried.

At the ready a group of nurses with a gurney ran over to assist the couple. Placing Yuuri securely he was wheeled away to the emergency room.

Viktor was about to follow when he was pulled aside.

“Мне нужно следо вать за ним! (I need to follow him!)” He shouted. But the nurse needed information and fill out forms. Viktor knew he had to do this so in hurried replies he answered;

“Юри Никифоров. (Yuuri Nikiforov) Омега. (Omega) Семь месяцев беременности. (Seven months pregnant).”

When the nurse asked how he injured himself Viktor’s heart lurched again with guilt. He couldn’t answer, but instead cried in his hands as his knees gave way. The nurse caught him and slowly brought the distraught Alpha to the ground. Patting his back the nurse asked again how Yuuri hurt himself.

Wiping his eyes, Viktor shakily answered, “он упал с лестницы. (He fell off a ladder).”

The nurse nodded in understanding. The nurse guided the Alpha to the waiting room and sat him down. Luckily it was empty so Viktor could cry alone. After some time had passed Viktor had to make some calls to inform their loved ones what had happened.

He decided to call Yuri first.

“Oi, old man. Why is it every time it’s my fucking day off you-” Yuri barked.

“Yuuri is in the hospital.” Viktor said cutting the young Alpha off.

“Huh?! What the hell happened?!” Yuri screamed.

Viktor took a shaky breath and told Yuri what he came home to. “How Yuuri is doing I can’t tell you because I don’t know.” Viktor strained wiping his eyes. “I called you to see if you could do me a favor; could you go to our apartment and clean up the glass and check on Makkachin. I don’t know how long we’ll be here and I would like Yuuri to come home to a clean kitchen. Can you do that for me?” Viktor finished. The other end was silent. “Yuri?” Viktor called out.

“…да (Yes).” Yuri finally said. “I can even do you one better, I’ll bring over some food. Knowing the pig, he won’t be in the hospital for too long and will need something to eat afterwards.”

Viktor nodded in agreement even though he knew Yuri couldn’t see.

“He’s a lot stronger than he believes,” Yuri said. “He’ll be alright. And the baby too. They have strong parents.”

“Thank you, Yura.” Viktor whimpers. “I really appreciate it.” He truly does.

“Hmph.” The younger replied.

“I have to go. I still need to call Yuuri’s parents to inform them what’s going on, but before I go can you do me one more favor?” Viktor asked.

“What else?!” snapped the teen.

“I need you to throw away the fucking ladder Yuuri used. Break it apart, burn it I don’t care. Just get rid of it.” Viktor said with venom. “I don’t want in our home.”

“…да.” Yuri replied. Yuri knew being upset with an inanimate object was stupid to say the least but he wasn’t to comment, he even cursed at it which shows how angry he was. He knew Viktor was mostly blaming himself for his carelessness but that can only do so much. He’ll do it if it will help his… friend? Family, out.

“Thank you.” Viktor whispered.

Yuri hung up and headed for the couple’s apartment. But not before stopping by his favorite bakery to bring over some treats. He knew that would make the Omega happy.

After his call with Yuri, Viktor had to take a minute to gather his thoughts before he called the Katsuki’s. His heart started to beat faster at an inconsistent rhythm. How was he going to tell them that their son was hurt, and it was all Viktor’s fault? He was Yuuri’s Alpha, he promised his in-laws that he would love, cherish, and protect their only son and he failed. How was he going to tell them their grandchild was already hurt?

Running his hands through his hair he took a deep breath, and called the Katsuki’s number on speed dial. They answered after two rings.

“ヴィクトル！こんにちは! (Viktor! Hello!)” Katsuki Hiriko greeted.

“ごめんなさい。ごめんなさい。(Sorry. I’m sorry.)” Viktor weakly replied.

“Viktor, what happen? Everything okay?” Hiriko asked in stilted English.

Viktor broke down and cried again that day.

Yuuri was in the hospital. He knew that. Seeing doctors and nurses running around him, but only in blurs or blue and white. But even though they surrounded him he couldn’t feel or hear them. All he could do was blurrily see shapes. However he doesn’t remember how he got to the hospital.

Did he call for an ambulance? No, he didn’t have his phone at the time. Did he walk there? No, too far. Taxi? No, he doesn’t have his wallet. He’s just so out of it. A doctor is trying to get his attention, but Yuuri can’t hear him. He can only see his mouth move. The doctor is speaking too fast in a language he can’t fully understand. Yuuri gives no sign of a reply until he sees the doctor mouths ‘V-I-K…’

‘Huh?’ Yuuri thinks. He tilts his head.

The doctor notices the reaction and tries saying the word again but slower. ‘V-I-K-T-O-R’.

‘Viktor?’ Thinks Yuuri. Then it clicks.

“VIKTOR!” Yuuri screamed.

Viktor had gotten off the phone with his family in Japan about forty minutes ago. Understandably, they were worried for both Yuuri and their pup, but never did they blame him. Not once did they accuse Viktor of any fault. Viktor cried at their loving words and encouragement. He knew they were worried, but they knew that Yuuri was a strong Omega and that he’ll pull through. They ended their call with the usual ‘We love you, and take care’. Viktor doesn’t know what he did to deserve such a loving family. He loves them right back, with all his being.

However, that didn’t quell the fear he felt in his heart. Nobody working on Yuuri has gone back to him in the waiting room. After the call he went back to the information desk to see what was going on with his husband and they couldn’t give him any word. All he could do was stare at the wall just praying Yuuri and their baby was alright.

As if the Gods heard his prayer a nurse came rushing in informing him Yuuri was asking for him.

‘Yuuri…’ Viktor thought.

The nurse ushered Viktor down a long corridor and a left turn and brought the Alpha to his husband’s room. He opened the door to see a doctor trying to wrestle a pregnant Yurri back onto his bed. Yuuri looked scared, the doctor was pushing, and Viktor wasn’t having it.

The Alpha was on the doctor in a matter of seconds growling and gripping his scrub and pinning him up the wall. They yelled back and forth in rapid Russian gesturing back at the Omega. Viktor looked at Yuuri, he released the doctor’s collar and reached for his mate.

Yuuri melted in Viktor’s arms and stayed like that for a moment. Viktor didn’t let go even as he and the doctor conversed with each other. After Viktor got the prognosis of his mate’s health they were finally left alone.

Yuuri was softly crying as Viktor stroked his hair. Viktor leaned down to look at his mate and noticed that his face and hands were patched up with new band aids. His arms were wrapped up with gauze and tape, and were already littered with small bruises. Yuuri was dressed in a new hospital shirt; light power blue, somewhat matching a certain ugly tie he owns back home. ‘The color doesn’t suite him in any article or clothing.’ Viktor thought with a tight grin.

Yuuri finally looked into his mates eyes, but that just evoked the feeling of shame climb back up like bile. He was a wreck. He tried to push away and cover his face, but Viktor, having been through too much today, was not having it. He wanted to kiss his mate, he wanted to stoke his hair, he wanted to cuddle his Yuuri and snuggle close to their pup inside this beautiful man.

Viktor lightly nudged Yuuri to scoot to the side as he climbed into the hospital bed making sure to have Yuuri lie flat on his back. He curled around Yuuri’s round body and wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s middle. Viktor finally settled in, brought his lips to his mate’s and kissed him deeply. Trying to quell Yuuri’s sadness.

They stayed like that; holding on to each other, kissing, and stroking Yuuri’s belly. After some time had passed Viktor looked into Yuuri’s eyes.

“My love,” he started, “Are you alright?”

Yuuri was silent for a moment, looking away into space.

“…I’m trying to be.” He finally answered, but it was barley a whisper.

“Tell me.” Viktor whispered back.

Yuuri pulled Viktor close, burning his face into Viktor’s chest. He sobbed and sobbed, telling Viktor what happened, about the ladder. He was about to claim fault when Viktor pulled away. Yuuri was surprised to see tears streaming heavily down Viktor’s face.

“Yuuri, I’m so sorry!” Viktor cried. “It was my fault! I forgot about the ladder. I knew it was broken, but I still placed it back in the closet when I should have thrown it away. Now look at you.” He sobbed. “I’m so sorry, my love! Please, forgive me!”

Yuuri was shocked to see his mate like this. His Alpha was distraught. Without saying a word Yuuri pulled his mate into him and let him cry out on his shoulder. Viktor may have been a strong Alpha, but he was not above crying, especially when it came to his beloved mate. So there they stayed; embraced in each other. Yuuri holding his remorseful Alpha trying to comfort him.

Viktor must have tired himself out because he woke up a few hours later still embraced in his lover’s arms.

“Are you awake now, Vitya?” Yuuri asked gently.

Viktor looked up to a propped up Yuuri smiling down at him. Viktor’s head was laying on his lap next to his baby bump.

“How long was I asleep for?” Viktor asked with a yawn.

“About three hours,” Yuuri said with a bright smile. “The nurse came in and informed me, while you were conked out, that I’m well enough to go home. I just have watch my back, and to be on bed rest for a while.” Yuuri finished sheepishly.

With that news Viktor got up and stretched his mussels out. He helped Yuuri out of the hospital bed, and while Yuuri was changing Viktor checked his cell and saw a numerous of missed calls and text messages from, Yuri, Minako, Yakov, Phichit, and Chris, Mari, and other’s from their circle of friends and family. He would have to call them all back at a reasonable hour, now in St. Petersburg it was closer to 3am.

After Yuuri was all changed a nurse came in with a wheelchair for Yuuri to be ushered out on. The nurse gave Viktor the discharge papers and pain prescriptions telling the couple that Yuuri needed to be on bed rest for a few weeks, and until his back was no longer bruised and achy.

As for their pup, the ultrasound they performed the moment they arrived informed the couple that the baby was doing just fine. The cuts around the belly caused no internal harm, but Yuuri’s doctor could not stress it enough that the Omega should not step on any ladders, no matter how short they may be. Viktor then informed the doctor that ANY stools, ladders, or otherwise were no longer welcomed in their household. But with the news of their baby they hugged each other and were now being pushed out, on their way home.  

Driving home the couple had their fingers laced together. Yuuri was slowly nodding off. At every stop Viktor made sure to check this mate was still breathing. Today was the most scared he had been since Yuuri found out they were expecting. Yes, things could have been worse, but what else could have happened? Viktor didn’t dare go down that road. He couldn’t imagine what other dangers lurked around the corner. He needed to calm himself down. If not for himself, than for his mate.

“Vitya…?” muttered Yuuri, “Are you okay?”

“Hm? Of course my love, why?” answered Viktor

“You’re squeezing my hand a little too tightly there.” Giggled Yuuri.

“Oh!” Viktor realized. “I’m sorry, I just…”He left unsaid.

“I understand, Vitya.” Yuuri said sincerely, “You’ve had a long day, and you were worried. I’m sorry I put you through that.”

“Me?” Viktor asked scoffed, “My love, you were the one in the hospital. Not me, I…” His voice wavered. “I was the one who put you there.” He finally said.

“Vitya, no. It was an accident. You aren’t to blame.” Yuuri assured his mate while stroking his hand. “I’m okay, we are okay.” Yuuri placing a hand on his belly.

Viktor just looked at his mate in wonder.

“How are able to do that?” Viktor whispered in wonderment.

“Hm? What’s that? Yuur asked.

“How do you have the ability to go through so much strife, and then just say everything is okay?” Viktor asked. “This whole ordeal has been scarring for me. My heart almost gave way just seeing you bleeding on the floor, and then again when I had to let the doctors had to take you away. How do you… just say everything is okay? Because somehow it is in the end.” He finishes.

“I honestly don’t know.” Yuuri said gently. “I just know with you by my side I will always be okay, our baby will be okay, everything will be okay. I have faith in us, especially in you. Even if I fall, even if my anxiety crashes on me tenfold, I know you will be there to catch and to hold on to me.” Yuuri explains as if it were all so simple. Maybe it is. Maybe that’s just how their world works; somehow everything will fall apart, but then it won’t, because Yuuri will say it’s going to be alright. And it will be. Simplicity at its finest.

For what feels like the millionth time Viktor’s heart swelled with galactic emotions for his husband, lover, soul mate, and father carrying their child.

By the time they finally reached their apartment Yuuri had completely fallen asleep. With a soft chuckle Viktor unloaded his mate out of the car. Yuuri had a small smile lingering on his lips, his glasses askew on the bridge of his slender nose, his shirt riding up his swollen bump, and a dust of pink brushed on his cheeks. Vkitor’s heart skipped a beat at the serine sight. Walking towards their building he knew as soon as they got home, everything will be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Safety Note: If you are pregnant at all do not use any ladders of any size. Especially if the ladder is broken. Always check the ladder for missing parts or damages. Even though this is a work of fiction the results in any real life situation varies and can lead to sever damages and permanent damages.   
> I was inspired to write this chapter by a real life situation that happened to me at one of my pervious jobs; I was on a ladder that was missing some parts and I didn’t check it before climbing it. It was a small step ladder, so it wasn’t that tall. However, when I reached the heavy box I was trying to get down the added weight on the ladder caused it to break beneath me because of a missing support that broke off on the middle step.   
> I didn’t get hurt that badly, but the contents of the box broke everywhere and cut me in a few places. But not enough to send me to the hospital. All the dangerous elements are used to add drama to the story. And that Yuuri's anxiety and self-doubt play a huge role in the chaos. Even though this story is less likely to happen in real life, it still could happen to someone.


	5. Mayday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor has to go out of town for work, so he's left Yuri Plisetsky to keep an eye on Yuuri while he's away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm sorry this chapter too so long to get published but my router was down and had to be replaced. But it's finally here and I hope you all enjoy it!   
> Just one more chapter to gooooooo!

Yuuri was in every sense of the word FED UP. Since his horrible fall late last month he has been under house arrest until further notice. So ordered by his out of control Alpha.

Viktor had been heavy handed with baby proofing the entire apartment; padding sharp corners, installing baby locks on all the drawers and cabinets, unhinging all the doors in the apartment. Yes, even the bathroom door. And the baby hasn’t even arrived yet. They had a few more weeks to go. All the ‘needed protection’ was for Yuuri. Yuuri had to draw the line at nailing the windows shut because Viktor was afraid either a gust of wind would blow in and knock Yuuri unconscious, or a flock of sea gulls would swoop in and fly him away. ‘Seagulls?’ Yuuri thought, ‘Why?’

At first Yuuri humored Viktor, thinking it was just first-time-baby jitters now that the due date was near. But Yuuri is so over it now. Yuuri, of course, was understanding of the whole thing. All the incidents that had happened over the whole pregnancy had made Viktor a little (very) over protective, but Yuuri hated being caged up like an animal. He at least wanted privacy when he goes to the bathroom! But Viktor was afraid that Yuuri could slip and fall and drown in the bathtub if filled up with water. “Even with an inch of water a fully grown adult could drown.” Viktor stated one day.

“If I had the strength right now I’d drown you in the tub…” muttered Yuuri under his breath. “Just so I could get some peace.”

“Yuuri,” Viktor answered looking turning to his husband, “I heard that. And unless you’ve forgotten, this is for your own good.”

“Of course you heard me, you’re right next to me!” Snapped Yuuri turning to glare at his husband, “And for my own good?! How is you sitting next to me while I take a shit good for me, Viktor?” And indeed an irate Yuuri was seated on the toilet as his Alpha watched him on the floor of their bathroom.

“Yuuri! You could get stuck on the toilet or you could accidentally push too hard and baby might come early and drown in shit water!” Viktor yelled.

“Wha-Who the hell told you that?! Shouted Yuuri, “If you say Yura I swear to god I will divorce you for believing something so stupid. Yura is a teenage and doesn’t know how babies or pregnancies work. I mean the boy entertained himself by sticking his earphones up his noise to amplify his music using his mouth for God sake!”

“No! It was…It was Yakov.” Viktor said unconvincingly.

“No. No it was not Yakov.” Yuuri glared.

“And how would you know? Yakov told me… in Russian!” Viktor insisted. “Your Russian isn’t even up to par. So there!”

“Yes, how would I know indeed? I haven’t been allowed to leave our apartment in weeks!” Yuuri exclaimed. If they weren’t having a very heated argument the whole scene would be hysterical to say the least. I mean, Yurri’s on a toilet with his sweats around his ankles.

Taking a deep breath Yuuri rubbed the bridge of his nose taking a minute to collect himself. “Look, Viktor, I know you care and I know you think you’re protecting me. But this is insane, and I’m not happy right now.” Looking away from Viktor.

Yuuri’s last words deeply wounded Viktor’s heart. He never intended to make his mate unhappy. He just wanted to protect Yuuri. Leaning the back of his head on the wall Viktor took a minute himself to gather his thoughts as well. He was tired of constantly arguing with his mates over this. Since their trip to the emergency room Viktor was on edge. He saw everything as potential danger to his mate and pup, but he was exhausted, and lately he too had become unhappy. “You’re right, Yuuri.” Viktor admitted.

“Look, I’m really sorry for putting you through this. Yes, I am being way over zealous with baby proofing the apartment. But as your Alpha, and a first time father, can you really blame me?” Viktor explains, “And with everything that has already gone wrong, I just want to prevent anything else that is possible.”

Well, right now Yurri felt just as shitty as Viktor, if not more. In his eyes most of this is his own fault; the incident at the ice rink, leaving the apartment in the middle of the night, falling off a step ladder, nearly setting the house on fire. Yuuri was reckless. He even had to admit it. And not once did Viktor feel the need to blame him or point out how irresponsible Yuuri was. ‘I’m being selfish.’ Yuuri realized.

*Sniff*

Viktor snapped his head up to see his mate, still seated on the toilet, crying into his hands.

“Yu-Yuuri?” Viktor asked gently. Another sniff.

“Yurri, no, I didn’t- I didn’t mean to make you cry!” Viktor crawling on his hands and knees inching towards his mate. “Yuuri, I’m sorry! Please, tell me how I can make this right.”

“Vitya, I’m the one who’s sorry.” Cried Yuuri, “I’m the one causing you so much trouble, and you’re only *hic* trying to protect us,” Yuuri gestured to his belly, “I’m a horrible mate!” he sobbed harder. Viktor was on the brink of tears himself. His poor Omega was crying again, and it was his fault, again.

“No, Yuuri! This is just me being too much again, I didn’t- I didn’t mean for this.” Viktor was now a sobbing mess. He wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s waist and cried in his mates lap, still on the toilet.

They both just held on crying on each other. Viktor trying to convince Yuuri he was the one at fault, and Yuuri saying no, he was the one who’s in the wrong and that Viktor is the perfect Alpha. It went on like that for a good while before Yuuri couldn’t hold it any longer and started giggling through his tears at the sight of them.

“Vitya. Vitya, please get up, this is too much!” Laughed Yuuri.

Looking up at his Omega with blue, watery eyes, “Yuuri, I’m literally pouring my heart here for you and you’re laughing at me! When did you become so cruel?” Sobbed Viktor.

“Vitya,” Yuuri looked at his mate with tender mahogany eyes, “Vitya, I love you so much. And I’d love to continue our sob fest, but if you haven’t noticed I’m still on the toilet, and I have yet to clean myself.” Yuuri explained sheepishly.

Looking down at the two of them Viktor couldn’t help but laugh through what was left of his tears. “I’m sorry love. I’ll get up. Besides,” he said standing up, “You smell horrible.” Yuuri blushed profusely, throwing random things from the counter as Viktor pranced away. “Then get out and give me my privacy!” He shrieked.

Laughing his way out Viktor yelled, “Okay, okay! I’m getting out! Just don’t fall in!” Yuuri got him on the head with their toothpaste.

_A few days later…_

“Viktor do you have everything packed? Yakov will have a fit if you’ve forgotten anything.” Yuuri said. He was looking over Viktor’s pack when he felt long arms embrace him from behind. Viktor rested his chin on Yuuri’s shoulder and kissed it. Yuuri leaned in Viktor’s embrace, but was still at the task in hand.

“Yuuri,” Viktor whined. “I’m leaving for the next two days and all you care about Yakov this, Yakov that. And, yes I have everything I need; papers, badges, and suite. I have everything ready, now please pay attention to me.” The Alpha whined. “I only have thirty minutes until I have to leave for Moscow.”

Turning to look at his mate, Yuuri half turned and gave Viktor a side eye trying to look annoyed to get things on track. It didn’t really work when Viktor booped Yuuri’s nose making the Omega giggle. With that the Alpha began kissing his mates face, nose, neck and forehead making the Omega laugh louder.

“I’m going to miss this,” Viktor groaned, “I’m going to miss holding you like this, kissing you, like this, smelling you after your shower…”

“Oi! Would you old geezers stop being gross?!” Yuri screeched from the couch, “I’m not staying if you’re going to be nasty!”

“Sorry, Yura,” Yuuri smiled apologetically as he tried to swat Victor away. “You know how Viktor can get before trips.”

“Whatever,” scoffed the teen, “He’s not even going to be gone that long and he’s acting like he’s going off to war and never coming back.”

“Aren’t I?” whined the older Alpha, “Gathering new recruits for our team is practically a battle against other coaches.” Viktor pointed out, “It’s so unnecessarily competitive. And over children.”

“Hmph.” Huffed the teen, “You have to be when you wanna train the best. You’ve only been retired for, what, barely a year and you’ve already forgotten what the circuit is like. Sheesh, you are getting so old you’ve become senile.” Yuri laughed haughtily.

“Yuuri! Yura is be being mean to his papa again!” Viktor whined.

“What did I tell you?! I’m not your fucking son!” Yuri screamed nearly jumping over the couch.

“Language!” the couple scolded in unison.          

The buzzer by the door went off telling the family that Yakov was there to pick Viktor and head for the train station. With a small peck on the lips and a whine from Viktor, Yuuri closed the door behind his Alpha and took a sigh of relief. ‘The sooner Viktor is in Moscow the sooner he can be back at home.’ Yuuri thought. With only a few more weeks till the baby arrived Yuuri was kind of nervous when Viktor told him that he’d have to leave for a couple days to scout some potential students. Viktor didn’t want to go but it was only for a couple days, and beside Yura was here to keep an eye on the Omega.

Turning to the kitchen Yuuri decided to make him and Yura some lunch. “Yura, I’m going to make us something to eat, what would you like?” inquired the Omega.

“Anything is fine,” the teen answered without looking up at his phone, “Just don’t catch on fire, or climb any ladders or something stupid like that.” He chortled.

“Har,har.” Yuuri mocked.

Yuri rolled his eyes and got up and headed to the bathroom to relieve himself. When he got inside he couldn’t help but notice there was a lack of privacy between the living room and lavatory.

“Where the fuck is the door?!” he yelled.

 After lunch the young Alpha and the pregnant Omega sat in the living room watching one of Yuuri’s movies from home. The Heroin of the story was riding on the back of a river spirit when an irate sigh came from Yuri.

Yuuri looked over at the teen who was practically sliding off the couch and on to the floor. Yuuri had made both Viktor and Yuri watch ‘Spirited Away’ before and was sure Yuri was tired of seeing it. Yuuri felt guilty. He was 99.9% sure Yuri was bored being cooped up in a stuffy apartment with an immobile and pregnant Omega. And he’d have to stay over for the duration of Viktor’s trip.  

“Yura,” the Omega smiled. “If you want to go you can. I feel awful that Viktor made me your responsibility. I’ll be fine here if you have plans.”

Yuri looked over at the Omega and felt bad that he was making it obvious that he was bored. It wasn’t Yuuri’s fault, he didn’t get knocked up on his own. ‘Stupid Viktor.’ Yuri fumed. “No, it’s fine, I guess,” Yuri assured. “I’m just restless. On my days off I usually go out, shop a little, or just eat out at the café’.”

“That’s a great idea!” Yuuri beamed. “Let’s get outta here and get a snack or something. Viktor hasn’t let me out of the apartment in ages. We could take Makkachin too, this will be fun!” Yuuri rolled off the couch and waddled out towards the door. Yuri bolted up at full speed and ran to block the exit, knowing full well the Omega had a reckless side to him and could get hurt. Again. ‘Not on my watch!’ Yuri thought.

“No!” Yuri proclaimed stretching out his arms to block Yuuri’s way. “Viktor specifically told me not to let you out of the apartment. He’s not here to protect you and even though he pisses me off to no end, I have to agree.” That last part left a bitter taste in Yuri’s mouth. Never again did he ever want to say he agreed with the old man, ever! But this time he’ll have to deal if it insured that the Omega was out of harm’s way. These past few months had been hard to watch and Viktor was ragged and worn out every time he returned to the rink, and after a while the young Alpha couldn’t help but pity him.

Yuuri’s shoulders sagged in disappointment. He was really hoping that he could go out even for five minutes. He was hoping Yura would understand, but his Alpha protectiveness was not going to let that happen. Yuuri just knew that he wasn’t going to get anywhere so he just looked at the floor and waddled back to the couch.

Yuri cautiously eyed the Omega and released a sigh of relief when Yuuri plopped back down. But his breath hitched back up once the Omega started to cry big juicy tears. ‘Oh great! Just fucking fantastic!’ Yuri shrieked in his head. He didn’t know what to do, what should he do? Should he call Viktor? No, he’d just panic himself to death and cry too and he was working. Should he call Mila? No, she’s reckless and stupid too. Georgie? Nope. He’s a fucking crier too. ‘Pussies, all of them!’

“Uhhh!” Yuri scratched his scalp in irritation, “Okay, fine! We’ll get out of here! Just don’t do anything stupid!” he relented.

Yuuri sniffing and wiping his eyes under his frames, “Re-really, Yura? You mean it?”

“Yeah, yeah,” The teen said trying his hardest not to lose his cool with the Omega. When Yuuri used his diminutive he couldn’t help but fall for it. “Just bundle up, and stay close to me. I don’t wanna be responsible if you get hurt so don’t do anything stupid!”

Yuuri got up as fast as his pup would let him, “Thank you so much Yura!” Yuuri squealed in delight clapping his hands together. He’d hug the teen if only Yuuri wouldn’t get bitten, and he can’t risk getting rabies. Getting his coat, scarf, and hat on he was ready to go. However he needed Yuri’s help getting both his shoes on. The teen was having his patients tested. The latched Makkachin’s leash to his collar and they were on his way.

As the three of them descended down the escalator to the main lobby of the building Yuuri felt discomfort in his lower abdomen. But it subsided after a few minutes. ‘Lunch must be disagreeing with me.’ Yuuri thought.

The cool Russian air was a welcomed feeling for Yuuri the moment they left the building. Even though it was now late spring the air and the sun was out, it was still very cold. ‘Fresh air was defiantly needed.’ Yuuri sighed. With Yuri leading the way holding on to Makkachin’s leash, and Yuuri waddling in tow the trio walked the few blocks to the café’.

The café was a trendy spot where the Russian team would go to whine down after a grueling practice since it was also close to the rink. Yuuri’s favorite drink was this spiced hot chocolate paired with a delicate tiramisu. The café itself wasn’t too crowded but Yuri didn’t want to risk the Omega getting jostled so they opted to sit out on the outdoor tables. Which Yuuri was very much fine with.

Yuri went inside to order their drinks and food while the Omega sat down with Makkahin, enjoying the cool air and warm sun. Closing his eyes, and breathing in he relished the feeling of finally being free. ‘This feels so good.’ Yuuri sighed ‘Vitya was worried over nothing. I’m fine’. Yuuri’s thoughts brought him to his mate. He smiled again. ‘My handsome, overprotective, stupid, Vitya.’

Opening his eyes he envisioned a future where Viktor, Yuuri, their pup, and Makkachin were sitting at that exact table, at the café enjoying a beautiful spring day, just like this. Drinking hot coco in the sun, smiling and laughing as a family.

With tears welting in his eyes he smoothed his coat over his stomach and smiled. ‘Almost there, little one.’ As his tears streamed down his face he couldn’t help but purr in joyful anticipation. ‘I can’t wait to finally meet you.’

Yuri came back at last with a tray full of goodies and hot chocolate for the two of them. They sat mostly in silence, mostly because Yura kept stuffing his face with pastries and Yuuri just sitting back and enjoying the scenery. Throughout their time however the discomfort in Yurri’s abdomen was starting to make sitting for too long difficult. Yuri could sense it so he decided for them it was time to head back to the apartment. Packing up the rest of the food in their pockets they got up to leave. Yuuri stood up and felt a pressure release from inside him. Liquid seeped through his pants and all over his shoes. He fell to the ground in embarrassment. Yuri stood over him discussed.

“Did you just fucking pee yourself, pig?’ the teen shrieked. “You couldn’t wait till we got to the bathroom?”

“Uh, Yuri,” the Omega said looking the teen in the eye. “I think my water just broke.” He whispered.

“Huh?” Yuri processed.

“WHAT?!”

_Meanwhile on a train to Moscow…_

“There is the young man, Alexi Polvich, age 13. He looks incredibly promising.” Stated Yakov, “He isn’t as graceful as our Yura, but in practices his jumps are landed quite consistently. I would consider having him apply, Vitya. With some refinement he’d have the makings of a champion.”

Viktor was looking over files and video footages of young men and women he was interested in taking under his tutelage. “Mr. Polvich looks very promising indeed,” Viktor smiled, “Along with Miss Alyona Lykova, 14. When I saw her preform her short program at Juniors I was reminded of Mila when she was younger. I think she also has some promise.” Viktor looked up and saw Yakov’s nod of approval.

“I’m glad to see you take this job seriously, Vitya. I was worried you’d never grown up to be a proper adult.” Yakov said with a gruff bark.

Viktor, dramatic as ever placed his hand in his chest with flourish, “Yakov, you wound me. How could you think so little of your favorite student’s?” Viktor cried.

“Hmph, my favorite alright.” Yakov shouted, “You’ve never been my favorite student! If anything you’ve been my favorite pain in the ass! If it weren’t for Katsuki mellowing you out I would have figured there would be no hope for you.” Yakov finished with a small grin.

At the mention of Yuuri, Viktor couldn’t help but smile the biggest smile. “He has been wonderful.” Viktor laminated. “I don’t know where I’d be if he wasn’t a part of my life. And soon he’ll be bringing life into the world.” Viktor had to wipe a tear from under his silver fringe. “In just a few weeks’ time our baby will be born, I’m still in awe at the whole thing, Yakov.” 

Yakov patted Viktor’s knee and nodded. “I am so proud of you Vitya. I can hardly believe you’re going to be a father soon.” Viktor smiled at his former coach, tears welting his eyes. “God help that child. Thank goodness for Katsuki, that saint.” Laughed Yakov.

“Hey!” whined the Alpha, rubbing away his tears and affection for his coach. He was about retort a comeback for Yakov’s jab when his cell phone rang.

Looking at the screen it was Yura’s icon. “Ah, Yura, how is everyth-” Viktor answered but was cut off by some shrieking.

“YOU HAVE TO GET HOME NOW!” Yuri screamed. Viktor’s heart dropped to his Armani shoes. “What happened?” Viktor demanded, “How is Yuuri, is he hurt? Tell me!” Yakov could only look on as his former student panicked. 

“No, no! We were out and-” Yuri tried to explain but was cut off by a growling Alpha on the other line.

“You took him out? I told you not to. It’s dangerous, and I’m not there to protect him.” Roared Viktor standing up from his seat. Every bad scenario was rushing through his head like a river.  

“Would you just shut up and FUCKING LISTEN! He’s in LABOR! His water broke early, YOU NEED TO GET HOME NOW!” Screamed Yuri at the top of his lungs. Pretty sure all of Saint Petersburg heard the young Alpha. Well, so did Viktor, but he was on a train headed for Moscow.

‘I’m on a train going to Moscow, and Yuuri is…’ thought Viktor. His heart made a full stop. His vision faded to black.

_Back in St. Petersburg…_

“Hey! Are you still there, old man?” Yuri yelled on his cell. Everyone in the hospital lobby was staring at him. Yuri was glaring back when a gruff old voice answered the phone.

“Yura? It’s Yakov what happened?” The older coach asked.

“It’s Katsuki, he went into labor while we were out.” Yuri answered.

“Humph,” Yakov said understanding. “We’ll be heading back as soon as we get to the station. But we are at least 5 hours away, you will stay with Katuski until Viktor and I return.” Yakov instructed.

“Duh, obviously. If I left the pig alone he’d just panic.” Yuri scoffed. “Where the hell is Viktor? He needs to speak to his Omega.”

“He fainted.” Yakov replied flatly.

“Unbelievable!” Yuri shrieked.

_In the hospital room..._

Yuuri was trying his hardest to be as calm as possible, more so for his pup. Despite how scared he was, he was more excited. He couldn’t wait to finally meet the newest love of his love. Laying back into his hospital bed he closed his eyes trying to focus on the waves of contractions pule through. ‘Breath in, breath out.’ Yurri slowly meditated.

_A few hours earlier…_

Yuuri was sitting a puddle of water staring up at a screaming Yuri Plisetsky, and on the verge of tears. Sucking in a deep breath of air the Omega decided he needed to take matters into his own hands. He tried to stand up but his legs gave way from his weight. Since he couldn’t get up on his own he needed to stop the young Alpha from screaming.

Yuuri pulled hard on the teen’s leg forcefully, almost dragging Yuri down on the wet cement.

“Whoa! Wha-what the hell are you doing?” Yuri hollered, “Stop pulling on me!”

“You need to calm down!” Shouted the Omega, still shaking the younger’s leg, “You need to pull yourself together and call me an ambulance. Then we need to go to the hospital, my water broke and the baby is coming.” Yuuri panted. “We both can’t be freaking out at a time like this. One of us is pregnant, that’s me, so you have to suck it up, and calm the fuck down!” Yuuri rarely swears at anyone, especially the young Alpha. But Yuuri really needed him to get a grip.    

After Yuri took a few very deep breaths he knelt down next to the Omega, placed his hand on Yuuri’s shoulder and called for an ambulance. Trying as hard as he could to be coherent (and polite), Yuri relayed the Omega’s information on the phone to the operator and gave them their location.

On lookers from the café started surrounding the pair, their curiosity getting the best of them. Yuri didn’t want the Omega to be overwhelmed, so he stood over the Omega in a protective stance and kept the nagging crowd at bay with a fiery glare until the paramedics could arrive. Yuuri still on the wet ground was thankful for Yura. Even Makkachin, who by nature is fine with people, started a low growl at the onlookers while sitting on Yurri’s lap. “Good boy.” Yuuri praised. 

Within minutes their ride was at the café, paramedics swooping up the pair and Makkachin and rushed to the hospital. The whole ride over Yuri didn’t let go of the Omega’s hand. He was trying as hard as he could to be brave for the two of them. He promised Viktor that nothing would happen on his watch, despite what had happened he was still going to keep his promise to Viktor.

“Oi! You bastards better get us there faster! You hear me?!” Yuri yelled at the driver from the back. Makkachin barked in agreement earning him another pet from the Omega.

As soon as they arrived nurses and Yuuri’s OBGYN were already at the entrance of the hospital. Yuuri was brought down from the vehicle and wheeled away. Yuri and Makkachin tried to follow but were stopped since they weren’t next of kin. Yuri was about to scream something fierce when he heard Yurri yell over the group, “Call Viktor!” before the group turned a corner and were out of sight.

“Damnit!” Yuri swore under his breath. Walking to the waiting room with the poodle in tow, he begrudgingly made the call. “Viktor is gonna wring my ass.”

_Currently on a train heading for St. Petersburg…_

“I’m a horrible Alpha!” Viktor sobbed on Yakov’s shoulder. “I shouldn’t have left him alone, especially with that Yuri Plisetsky! Gods only know what he made Yuuri do to make him go into labor early! Not to mention this was your fault, Yakov Feltsman! Why did you have to drag me out to Moscow?!”

Yakov, as hard as he could was trying to console Viktor, but his patients was running very, very thin. And his poor ear was starting to ring from all the crying and sobbing. It was when Viktor smeared snot on Yakov’s jacket was when he reached his limit. Bolting up he grabbed the Alpha by his collar and slapped him across the face.

Viktor fell to the floor in a heaping mess, shocked at being struck. “Yakov…what-what was that for?!” He was about to cry again, but it came out as a deep growl. Yakov pulled him back up and burned his eyes into Viktor’s. “You have to pull yourself together! Crying like a buffoon isn’t going to help anyone, you understand?! Wailing, blaming yourself and others won’t make this damn train go any faster.”

Viktor pulled away from Yakov’s grip and wiped his face with both his hands. He sat back down because he chest felt like lead was pulling it down. Viktor’s chest felt tight and he was incredibly nauseous. Each beat was out of sync and could feel it through his shirt. His eyes couldn’t focus and the corners were dimming. He might faint again. ‘Out of all the horrible things that could have happened this was the worst, by far.’ He thought.   

Viktor just looked so lost. Yakov had been by Viktor’s side for most of his life; for the good, the bad, his winning and his losses, his success and his failures. But he’d never seen him so devastated. Yakov knew he had to pull him up somehow.

“Vitya,” Yakov sighed. Viktor didn’t seem to hear him. “Vitya, listen to me,” Yakov attempted again, kneeling to Viktor’s eye level. “You need to hold it together. I know you’re scared, and you’re scared for your mate, but you have to be strong.” Yakov’s words didn’t reach him.

“If you can’t be strong for yourself, then you have to at least try for Yuuri.” Yakov tried again. With the mention of his mate’s name Viktor finally looked up to meet his coach’s hard stare. “Yuuri is by himself with a teenager as his support. Instead of crying like an Alpha pup, you should be calling Katsuki, his family in Japan. Call our team and send them to where Katsuki and Yura are so they have support until we can arrive.”

Viktor stiffly nodded in agreement, slowly pulling himself up and padding around for his cell. When he pulled it out his fingers were shaking too hard to unlock his device. Yakov grasped his hand in his and guided it to unlock and dial it. Clearing his throat Viktor called everyone he knew to inform them that Yuri was in labor. Yuuri’s parents were booking flights as the spoke. Next Viktor sent the Russian team to the hospital to accompany Yura and Makkachin, and they were to call if anything occurred.

After that Viktor needed to take a breather. He stood up leaving Yakov alone at their seats. Finding the bathroom he locked himself in and collapsed crying in despair. ‘Yuuri’s alone. He needs me and I can’t be there.’ He cried all the tears his eyes could create. Rising from the floor he got a glimpse of himself in the faded mirror above the tiny sink; Red puffy eyes exhausted from weeping, face stained from tears, and unattractively pale. ‘Some Alpha I am.’ Viktor sneered at his reflection.

Making his way back to Yakov he slumped back down by the window and stared out into the dark night. Through the reflection he could see Yakov looking at him. Irritated his snapped his head back to glare at his coach, “What now, Yakov?” Viktor asked irate.

“Despite earlier, I wanted you to know that you’re not a weak Alpha.” Yakov stated. “And despite our current situation you are doing the best that you can. Everything will be fine, son.”

Viktor’s eyes lost their edge, and slowly closed. He buried his face in his hands, his shoulders trembled. He felt his coach’s hands on his back as he sobbed. “What if I miss it?” Viktor whispered. “What if Yuuri goes through all that without me? Then what?”

Yakov deeply sighed and scratched his head, “Well, then there is nothing you can really do if that were to happen.” Viktor didn’t want to hear that. He whined into himself again. “However,” Yakov began, “If we don’t make it back to them in time, the only thing you can do from there is to be there for every birthday, holiday, skating event (because your child will be a skater and a great one at that.), and everyday in-between.” Viktor peeked up at his mentor and witnessed a soft, genuine smile of reassurance. “Everything will be just fine, son. And Katsuki Yuuri is strong. Your mate would have to be to deal with the likes of you every single day.” Yakov slapped Viktor’s back and laughed a haughty laugh.

Viktor couldn’t help but feel resurrected. In spite of where they were he knew that his coach’s words held some truth to them; they will be just fine. Yurri says so every day, so shall it be. But it didn’t change the fact they were still hours away from St. Petersburg. He just hoped that Yuuri and their pup could hold on for a while longer. ‘My love, I’ll be there soon.’ Viktor prayed.

_Currently in St. Petersburg…_

‘I know you’ll be here soon, my love.’ Prayed Yuuri.

Yuuri opened his eyes. Looking over he saw a passed out Yura in a tiny plastic chair and a slumbering Makkachin at his feet. Yuuri tried to scoot up the bed but his slight movements brought his contractions back to life. He cried in pain jolting Yura awake. “Oi! Doctor, he’s hurt!” Yuri shouted out the door.

Yuuri’s OBGYN came in with her team of nurses. Checking Yuuri’s IV and monitor, she counted off that everything looked well there. She next checked to see how far apart his contractions were. She then lifted his gown to check his womb area. Yuri gagged in the background.

“If the young man want’s he could wait out in the waiting room with the rest pf your friends.” The doctor stated, impatient with the teen Alpha. “Since he’s not your Alpha he shouldn’t be here.” She said eyeing the teen.

Yuri was about to explode into a nasty tirade when the Omega gently placed his hand in the doctor’s arm, “I want him to stay. He’s my family and I need his support more than ever.” Yuuri stated. The doctor looked back at the Omega and nodded in understanding, although not thrilled about having an immature Alpha in the room. “Fine, but he has to keep out of the way, once you’re fully dilated.” Informed the doctor. With those final words she swished out the room.

“Bitch.” Yuri spat once the door closed. Makkachin woofed in agreement. “That’s not polite,” Yurri started but his words died out once his contractions began again. He grabbed on to the railing of the bed until his knuckles were white. Soon it subsided and he was able to lay back again.

Yuri let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in. Sitting next to the Omega he took his hand and grasped Yuuri’s. “Just squeeze when it happens again.” He mumbled, blush warming up his cheek bones. Yuuri took the young Alpha’s hand and gently squeezed in gratitude. “Thank you, Yura.”

For a while they sat in almost comfortable silence. Yuuri’s contractions were coming closer together and Viktor was not yet close to St. Petersburg last time he called to check in. And with Yuri’s phone close to dying they would lose contact with the pair on the train. “I should have grabbed mine.” Yuuri chided himself.

“We didn’t think we’d be out so long.” Yuri answered, “No one thought the baby would have come early. You still had weeks to go.” He tried to comfort the Omega. Yuuri was about to smile when his face twisted in pain from another contraction. He clamped his hands on Yuri’s until it passed. “They’re closer together now,” Yuuri said catching his breath. “Viktor’s not here yet.”

Yuri didn’t know how to comfort the Omega. He can’t exactly say what he’d usually say, since this was not the time to be an ass. Placing his loose hand on Yuuri’s belly, “Oi, you in there. Don’t come out yet. Your idio-other father, isn’t here yet.” Yuri cleared his throat. “So, do your Uncle Yura a favor and stay put. It’ll make your papa sad if he’s not here to welcome you himself.” Yuri finished. Looking up he saw Yuuri smiling up at him with tears cascading from his brown eyes.

“Oi! Are you in pain again?! Should I call the bitch or something?” Yuri flailed. Yuuri wiped his eyes and simply shook his head. “No, no. I’m ok really. It’s just you’re too sweet. You’ve always been sweet. So choosing you was a no brainer.”

“Choosing me? For what?” the teen demanded suspiciously. Taking Yura’s hand closer to his chest Yuuri stated, “Viktor and I chose you to be our pup’s godfather.” Said Yuuri. Yuri’s mouth slacked, in complete shock at the news. “Oh…” 

“Viktor and I have always cared for you, and loved you as if you were one of our one, because you are. We want you to be a big part of our pup’s life, and we couldn’t think of anyone else to be the godfather of our child.” Yuuri concluded, beaming at the teen’s speechlessness. He’ll take that as a good thing.

For the first time in his life, Yuri Plisetsky, felt true happiness. Not even winning gold meant this much to him. The fact that he could be a part of something so special was world changing for him. He was filled with so much emotion he didn’t even care that he started to cry. Yuuri reached over the railing of his bed, not caring of his contractions. He needed to hold his oldest pup. They held on together as they cried in joy.

\------

Yuuri’s contractions were now ten minutes apart, and no one had heard from either Viktor or Yakov. Both Yuuri and Yura were nervous and didn’t know what else they could do. So the teen would be there for Yuuri if Viktor didn’t make it in time.

The doctor came in for a final check in and to the dismay of Yuuri he was now ready to deliver their baby. “Couldn’t we wait a little longer?” huffed Yuuri. He was in pain and his contractions were making it hard to breath, but he could hold on for Viktor.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Nikiforov, but it’s time. You’re fully dilated and ready to deliver.” The doctor informed.

“Oh gods, Viktor…” Yuuri cried.

As if his prayers were answered, Viktor Nikiforov tumbled into the delivery room, out of breath and face red from running from the train station. “Yuuri!” Viktor cried running to his mate’s side, burying his cold face into Yuuri’s hair.

“About fucking time you old geezer!” shouted Yuri. “I’ve been here for hours trying to deal with-” Yuri didn’t have time to finish his rant because at that second the OBGYN shoved the teen out into the hallway along with a whining poodle. “Finally,” sighed the doctor. “Mr. Viktor Nikiforov, we’ve all been waiting for you, nice of you to join us. Now let’s get this show on the road.”

“Let’s do this.” Yuuri and Viktor said in unison.

The doctor readied herself in between Yuuri’s legs ordering him to push with each contraction. As Yuuri pushed Viktor held on to Yuuri’s torso, as Yuuri held on to Viktor’s arms. With each push Viktor whispered loving words of encouragement, “You’re doing so well, my love.” Yuuri cried out as he pushed one last time as his baby came out from inside him. As he was catching his breath the most beautiful sound in existence rang throughout the room.

“Mr. and Mr. Nikiforov, say hello to your new daughter.” The doctor proclaimed. “A girl? We have a girl!” cried Viktor. “Yuuri, my darling we have a girl!” Yuuri, still in his husband’s arms looked through blurry eyes, saw his daughter for the first time. He sobbed from joy. “We *hicc* we have a girl? We have a girl, Vitya. Our baby!”

The doctor cleaned her up and weighed her. “She’s a big girl too!” the doctor proclaimed. “9lbs, 4oz.” They wrapped her up, placed a cap on her head and handed her off to her waiting parents. “She so beautiful.” Yuuri whispered, still in awe. “Hello there, musume (Daughter). I’m your Otosan.” “And I’m your papa.” Viktor completed. Their little girl just yawned. “She is so beautiful.” Viktor whispered.  

Indeed she was; Raven hair from her Omega Otosan, sticking out from inside her cap, pink fresh skin, and an agape heart shape mouth mirroring her Alpha papa. Both the Omega and Alpha were beside themselves with jubilation. Their tears couldn’t stop no matter how hard they tried. Viktor kissed Yuuri’s head and thanked the stars above that his mate and pup were safe and sound in his arms at last.

_A few hours later…_

Viktor was out in the waiting room with Mila, Georgi, Yakov and Yura and Makkachin, informing them on how Yuuri and the baby were doing. Yuuri was busy feeding their baby girl so the group decided to give them some privacy.

“So what are you going to name her?” asked Mila.

“We decided to call her Yuki Nikiforov. We wanted to name her something tied to her Japanese roots, since Yuuri took my last name.” Viktor stated. “Yuki also means snow so it’s perfect for her don’t you think?” he beamed.

“It’s so beautiful!” exclaimed Georgie, “I always thought I’d be the first to have a baby but alas.” Georgie was about to go into his usual dramatics when Yuri shoved him aside. “Yeah right, as if that would happen. You’d have to find someone dumb enough to fuc-”. Yuri got trapped under Mila’s arms before he could even finish his insult. “Get off me, hag!” Yuri yelled.

“By the way, Yura, Yuuri told me he let you in the know that we want you to be Yuki’s godfather.” Viktor chimed. “Have you decided if you want the job or not?”

“Well,” Yuri didn’t want to tell Viktor that he already said yes by crying into his mates arms. His pride wouldn’t let him. “The pig begged me so I felt obligated to say yeah, so.” Yuri trailed off. He looked back at the older Alpha. He didn’t have to finish, Viktor already knew. But like some unspoken rule, he’ll never bring it up unless absolutely necessary.

Nodding his head Viktor got up, “I have to go check on Yuuri and Yuki. I’ll see you guys all tomorrow?” he asked. “Of course!” They chimed. “I’ll take care of Makkachin until you get back home.” Yakov offered. “Thank you, Yakov.” Viktor said hugging his coach, “For everything.”

Before they departed they all gave the Alpha one last hug and good night. Yura of course was too good for hugs so he just nodded at Viktor before leaving. But Viktor didn’t miss the smile printed on the Youngers face. ‘We made a good choice.’ He thought.

When he returned to Yuuri’s room he heard his mate’s soft voice; Yuuri was singing softly to Yuki as she slept. Viktor recognized the lullaby, it was one Yuuri’s mother sang to him and Mari when they were really little.

Viktor was lost in the song when it changed from Japanese to Russian. Looking up he saw his mate singing the same song but in Viktor’s mother language. Viktor’s heart was overwhelmed by how beautiful Yuuri was. Even though he looked exhausted, the florescent lights above didn’t do him justice, especially the ugly hospital gown. He still manages to look so breathtaking. ‘I’m the luckiest man in all of existence.’ Viktor mused.

With his hand on his heart Viktor joined his mate and pup. Together at last.                  


End file.
